Reunion
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [Oneshot] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Karena hal-hal tak terduga bisa terjadi kapanpun, termasuk saat Reuni. Warn! AU/BL/Typo(s)/OOC(s). Idk what this is, really. RnR?


**REUNION**

JaeYong

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s). Cliché plot. Flat. Idontknowwhatitis_

 _._

* * *

Reuni―

Sebuah kata singkat yang terdiri dari lima buah huruf alfabet. R, E, U, N, dan I.

Tulisannya besar dan jelas.

Kartu undangannya berwarna marun. Sederhana namun elegan. Hanya ada tulisan yang menunjukkan jam dan tempat acara.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang membuat acara seperti ini pertama kali?" Taeyong ingin bertemu orang itu, diam-diam di malam hari, lalu _mencekik_ nya hingga sesak nafas. "Aku tak mau datang," ucapnya. Melemparkan undangan tak bersalah itu sembarang arah. Tak mau peduli.

Ia sudah bertekad. Dengan penuh keteguhan hati. Bahwa ia tak akan datang.

Tak akan datang.

Tak akan datang.

Tak akan datang.

Tapi... _haruskah ia datang?_

Ini kesempatan bagus untuknya kembali bertemu dengan kawan lama. Teman-teman semasa _senior high_ nya yang kini entah bagaimana kabarnya. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih saling berhubungan dengannya hingga saat ini, itupun hanya sesekali. Selebihnya mungkin sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka dan tak punya waktu untuk sekedar berbagi kabar.

Ia juga sibuk, sejak ia mulai bekerja sebagai dosen. Tak banyak waktu santai yang bisa ia nikmati. Kini dia bahkan tengah berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikan pendidikan S3 miliknya. Alasan yang selalu ia gunakan sebagai tameng dari status _single_ nya sampai sekarang.

Maka dari itu, meski ia tak tahu apa atau bagaimana kabar temannya, ia berusaha mengerti. Taeyong maklum.

Tapi sekarang, sebuah acara besar diadakan khusus untuk mereka semua berkumpul. Dan tentu saja ini kesempatan yang langka.

Jadi... _haruskah ia datang?_

 _Atau tidak?_

Sebagian dari hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tak terlalu banyak berfikir, dan mulai menaruh acara tersebut dalam agenda kegiatannya. Ditandai sebagai yang paling penting dan ditunggu. Tapi sebagian lagi mengatakan pada dirinya untuk tak berlaku bodoh, karena ia hanya akan menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri dengan menampakkan diri di acara itu.

Reuni ini _reuni akbar_. Semua angkatan diundang. Bukan hanya teman-teman seangkatannya saja, tapi seluruhnya. Satu almamater dari seluruh tahun kelulusan. Dan yang membuatnya panik tentu saja, adalah kemungkinan _dia_ akan datang juga.

Bagaimana jika _dia_ benar-benar datang dan mereka bertemu di sana? Taeyong tak siap, baik lahir maupun batin.

 _Bunuh saja dirinya jika itu memang terjadi._

"Umur sudah dua puluh tujuh tapi masih saja kekanakkan."

 _Ah_ , Taeyong hampir lupa dengan orang lain yang kini sedang bersamanya. Doyoung Kim, si pengantar undangan. Teman lamanya ini tiba-tiba saja menelponnya, mengajaknya untuk bertemu beberapa saat lalu untuk memberikannya sesuatu, katanya. Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Berada di salah satu café dekat kampus Taeyong.

Taeyong tak bisa menahan nada tak sukanya, " _Apa maksudmu_?"

Doyoung mengangkat bahunya, meminum _orange juice_ yang menjadi minuman pilihannya hari itu lewat sedotan. "Apa namanya bukan kekanakkan jika kau selalu _kabur_ begitu." Suara decakkan terdengar. Lalu gelengan kepala. "Dasar payah."

Taeyong benar-benar merasa sesuatu menendang ulu hatinya saat mendengar yang satu ini. Nyeri.

Harga dirinya baru diinjak-injak oleh mulut sahabat sekaligus teman berdebatnya sejak lahir. _Couple tom and jerry_ nya. Teman _sialan_ nya yang selalu serba tahu.

"Terserah katamu, Kim," ucapnya tanpa peduli. Ia menyesap kopinya yang mulai dingin. Kembali berfikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan baik dan buruk mengenai keputusan yang ia buat. Lalu menaruh kembali cangkirnya, berujar dengan nada yang lebih pelan. "Tapi aku memang takkan datang. Aku tak bisa."

Doyoung tak terkejut. Sama sekali tidak. Ia justru kaget jika _sahabat baik_ nya itu bilang akan datang dengan mudah. Ia kenal Taeyong luar dalam, dan bukan dalam jangka waktu yang sebentar. Dan itu yang membuat mereka tak akur. Karena sudang terlalu saling mengenal, sama-sama keras kepala, dan terlalu senang menggoda satu sama lain, keduanya selalu adu mulut―dalam makna denotatif tentu saja―dimana pun dan kapanpun.

"Itu sudah hampir delapan tahun lalu." Doyoung merasa gemas dan tak berusaha menutupi itu. "Semua orang pasti sudah lupa."

Taeyong berdecih. " _Bullshit_."

Jika Doyoung masih ingat, maka bukanlah tak mungkin orang lain juga masih mengingatnya. Itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang berusaha ia kubur. Sesuatu yang berusaha ia lupakan. Tapi selalu kembali begitu saja saat sosok itu muncul lagi dipikirannya.

"Ini bukan karena alasan yang kau pikirkan, Kim. Aku memang tak bisa datang. _Sibuk_."

Doyoung memutar mata jengah. Kentara sekali melihat sosok di depannya hanya sedang cari alasan. Ia menghela nafas, menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan tak habis pikir, "Ayolah, Lee. Setahuku Jung Jaehyun bahkan sudah minta ma―"

Doyoung seketika merinding. Merasakan suhu di sekitarnya yang seakan turun beberapa derajat hanya karena tatapan dingin Taeyong.

"― _Uh_ , maaf." Doyoung menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah di ujung lidah.

Ia _belum_ mau mati. Dalam status belum menikah. Apalagi di tangan Taeyong. Sia-sia sekali.

"Berapa kali kukatakan," nada suara Taeyong penuh ancaman. Menekan tiap kata dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan. " _Jangan panggil namanya di depanku_."

Orang bilang jika luka lama memang bisa sembuh seiring waktu, namun bekas lukanya tetap saja berbekas. Doyoung mempelajari hal baru lagi hari ini. Bahkan delapan tahun masih belum cukup bagi Taeyong untuk melupakan hal itu. " _Em_ , baiklah. Terserah padamu. Tapi kurasa aku harus pergi."

"Pergi saja, sana," acuhnya.

Doyoung merasa benar-benar bersalah telah membawa nama keramat itu pada perbincangannya dengan Taeyong sesaat lalu. "Aku minta maaf, _oke_? Aku harus pergi mengurus sesuatu setelah ini."

Taeyong yang kini menganggap cangkir kopinya lebih menarik dari apapun hanya bergumam pelan, " _Mm_. Terserah."

Doyoung jengkel dengan sikap Taeyong tapi tak menyuarakan protes. Dulu, ia memang akan senang sekali melayani kata-kata sarkas Taeyong hingga mereka berakhir berdebat konyol, bahkan untuk hal sepele dan terkesan tak penting. Dan sekarang ia juga dengan senang hati akan membalas, jika tak ingat dia punya janji lain yang harus ia tepati. Jadi ia hanya akan mengalah untuk yang satu ini, alih-alih sebagai permintaan maaf atas kecerobohannya yang membawa-bawa nama dari masa lalu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus datang. _Harus_!"

Doyoung pamit setelahnya, setengah berlari menuju pintu dan menghampiri mobilnya yang tak jauh dari sana.

Taeyong tak mengangguk, ataupun menggeleng. Ia juga tak bisa mengatakan apapun, apalagi berjanji seperti keinginan Doyoung.

Karena saat ini Taeyong sedang berfikir. Masih memikirkannya.

Reuni―

 _Haruskah ia datang atau tidak?  
_  
.

* * *

"Aku yakin akan menyesal dengan datang kesini."

Taeyong sudah mengeluh sejak ia keluar dari rumah. Dan frekuensi keluhannya semakin sering terdengar seiring semakin dekatnya ia dengan tempat acara yang menjadi tujuannya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah mulai mengeluh jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Tepatnya sejak seminggu lalu, sejak ia mendapat undangan untuk acara reuni ini dari Doyoung.

Malam sebelum hari inipun ia mimpi buruk, terbangun tiba-tiba dengan keringat dingin dan tak bisa tidur lagi. Terjaga sepanjang malam dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi perihal itu-itu saja, sesuatu yang sudah sepatutnya ia salahkan atas lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya kini.

Seminggu ke belakang jadi minggu terburuk baginya. Karena fokusnya hilang, dan beban pikirannya juga membuat tubuhnya menyusut beberapa kilogram, akibat _stress_.

Taeyong selalu benci kepribadiannya yang selalu menganggap hal-hal remeh seperti ini dengan terlalu serius.

 _Remeh_?

Sebenarnya tidak juga.

Hari ini dia memang hanya akan datang ke acara reuni, tapi Taeyong dengan berlebihannya menganggap dirinya seperti akan pergi ke tiang gantung untuk hukuman mati. Meski wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, di dalam sana Taeyong masih sibuk merutukki diri.

 _Lupakan. Lupakan_.

Jika ia terlalu banyak berfikir lagi, bisa-bisa keberanian yang berusaha ia kumpulkan selama seminggu kemarin akan menguap begitu saja. Dan berakhir dengan dengan dia yang kabur. _Lagi_. Seperti yang dia lakukan selama delapan tahun terakhir.

Ia tidak bermaksud menjauh dari hampir seluruh teman-teman dekatnya di _senior high_. Ia tak bermaksud mengabsenkan diri dari pertemuan-pertemuan yang dibuat oleh kawan-kawannya―beralasan sibuk. Ia ingin datang, ia ingin bertemu mereka lagi, tapi sesuatu menahannya.

Ia enggan mengakuinya.

Tapi Doyoung benar. Dia memang _payah_. Pengecut.

"Taeyong!"

Tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia meneruskan mengisi daftar hadir―menuliskan nama, angkatan, dan membubuhi tanda tangan. Dan setelah selesai, sosok itu menepuk bahunya.

Sosok tingginya masih sama. Model rambut belah tengahnya juga. Yang berbeda mungkin karena wajahnya yang semakin dewasa dan tampilannya menjadi lebih rapi. Tidak seurakan dulu. Delapan tahun tak betemu dan Johnny Seo masih sefamiliar dulu.

"Lama tak bertemu, Lee Taeyong. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Johnny Seo memberinya pelukan singkat. Juga sebuah cengiran. "Kau tak banyak berubah, ya," lanjutnya.

"Kabarku baik."

 _Kukira_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Johnny menyelesaikan mengisi daftar hadir dengan cepat dan merangkul bahu Taeyong untuk masuk ke dalam bersama-sama. Keduanya terlibat dalam obrolan ringan yang berhubungan dengan kabar dan kehidupan masing-masing setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Temannya ini masih senang banyak bicara dan Taeyong tak heran dengan hal itu.

Di sepanjang perjalananpun mereka bertemu dengan banyak wajah-wajah familiar lain―meski hanya sebagian kecil dari orang di sana. Baik itu teman seangkatan, kakak maupun adik tingkat bahkan guru-guru. Menyapa, saling bertukar kalimat basa-basi dan pelukan singkat.

"Aku rindu masa-masa sekolah dulu," gumam Johnny. Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan dalam diam.

Mereka bergerak dari tempatnya dan semakin memasuki aula yang dipadati oleh orang-orang. Sekumpulan orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekaranglah yang menjadi fokus keduanya.

Johnny yang sudah _excited_ melihat teman-teman baiknya dari kejauhan langsung berlari mendekat. Sementara Taeyong membeku di tempat. Tiba-tiba pucat.

Di sana ada wajah-wajah familiar yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Asik mengobrol dan menertawakan sesuatu.

Doyoung, Taeil, Hansol, Yuta, Ten, Kun, Winwin, dan juga tentu saja― _Jung Jaehyun_.

Sosoknya masih seperti dulu, tinggi dan tubuhnya semakin terbentuk dengan bagus terbalut kemeja biru laut yang tangannya digulung hingga siku. Senyumnya masih semanis dulu, menampilkan dimplenya yang menawan. Potongn rambutnya yang diwarnai hitam tampak sangat cocok dengannya. Masih _mempesona_ , masih sama _bersinar_ nya.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Dan itu membuat jantung Taeyong bertalu-talu tak santai di dalam sana.

Melihat sosok itu, bahkan dari kejauhan seperti ini, membuat semua keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan menguap. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk sementara. Merasa udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menipis. Ia tak menyusul Johnny, ia tidak bisa. Taeyong, hanya untuk kali ini, akan mengakui jika dirinya memang seorang pengecut, karena memilih untuk berbalik dan pergi dari sana secepatnya.

"Taeyong- _hyung_?"

Langkahnya seketika terhenti.

Ia terlambat untuk pergi dan pura-pura tak mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namanya. Karena Jaehyun sudah melihat keberadaannya dan kini sedang berjalan lurus ke arahnya.

 _Sialan._

Kenapa pula hanya dengan mendengar suara itu, memanggil namanya, bisa membuat dirinya membeku hingga berkeringat dingin barusan? Dan bukan secepatnya _kabur_?

Taeyong tahu jika memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Terlebih dengan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan sang pemuda Jung. Bahkan setelah delapan tahun, hal itu sama sekali tak berubah.

Taeyong perlahan memutar badannya, seluruh tubuhnya dingin. Mendapati jika sosok yang _paling_ tak ingin ia temui di dunia ini kini berada tepat di depannya.

Begitu nyata. Begitu dekat.

"Hai, _hyung_. Lama tidak bertemu."

Jaehyun menawarinya sebuah senyum, dan hendak memberikan pelukan. Tapi Taeyong menolaknya halus dengan mmemberikan _gesture_ menjauh dengan badannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi kecewa dan Taeyong hanya bisa memaksakan senyum kecil―jika mengangkat sedikit ujung bibir dikategorikan sebuah senyum. Ia yakin _senyum_ nya sama sekali tak termasuk dalam senyum yang akan diberikan seseorang pada teman lamanya.

"Hai, Jaehyun." Menyebutkan nama itu bahkan terasa pahit di lidahnya saat ini. Dan ia harus berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk menjaga suaranya tetap terdengar normal. "Maaf tapi aku harus ke toilet sekarang."

Dan tanpa menunggu balasan kata dari Jaehyun, Taeyong berlalu.

Pikirannya _kacau_.

.

* * *

Taeyong tidak pergi ke toilet, tentu saja. Itu hanya alasannya saja untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Jaehyun. Karena sekali lagi, ia memang pengecut. Nyatanya ia pergi keluar, mengabaikan tatapan dari orang-orang yang keheranan dengan tingkahnya―karena ia baru saja masuk dan sudah keluar tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian saat bahkan acara belum dimulai―dan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman.

"Aku tahu aku harusnya memang tak datang…"

Taeyong tak langsung masuk, melainkan bersandar pada mobilnya sambil menghela nafas lelah.

Nyatanya. Sepeti dugaannya sebelumnya, ia benar-benar menyesal dengan datang ke sini, dan bertemu kembali dengan Jaehyun. Karena kilasan masa lalu kembali _menghamtam_ tanpa bisa ia cegah.

.

* * *

 _Itu_ terjadi tepat sehari sebelum acara kelulusannya―

Seluruh anggota intra sekolah sepakat untuk membuat sebuah _camp fire_ di halaman belakang sekolah sebagai acara perpisahan bagi seluruh siswa kelas tiga.

Semuanya berjalan menyenangkan. Mereka semua menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita, mengenang masa-masa di sekolah, berbagi pengalaman lucu. Mereka tertawa sepanjang malam.

Setelah makan malam acara dilanjutkan dengan santai-santai di sekitar api unggun. Doyoung dan Taeil―duo penyanyi andalan sekolah mereka memilih untuk menyumbangkan suaranya untuk menemani waktu mereka, diiringi Johnny yang memetik gitar.

.

 _I remember when we were yelled at for talking in the halls_

 _I don't know why it was so fun even when we were being punished_

 _After that day (yeah yeah) we always (yeah yeah)_

 _Stuck together like the Astro twins, you were me and I was you_

 _._

Taeyong tak tahu siapa yang memilih lagu itu, ia hanya bisa tertawa.

Taeyong berdiam diri bersama yang lain duduk mengelilingi perapian, di temani secangkir susu panas yang ia pegang di kedua tangannya. Badannya tergerak ke kanan dan kekiri, sesekali ikut menggumamkan potongan lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan. Senyumnya tak juga hilang, ia menikmati setiap momen yang ia habiskan hari ini. Menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah familiar di sekitarnya, mencoba menyimpannya dalam memori. Sadar jika mungkin suasana seperti ini tak akan ia alami lagi.

Ia bahkan tak sadar saat ada orang lain yang kini berjongkok di sampingnya.

" _Hyung_." Jaehyun mem _poke_ nya dengan satu jari dan tersenyum padanya. "Jangan menangis."

Taeyong memukul bahu Jaehyun. "Aku tidak menangis."

"Yah…" Jaehyun mendesah kecewa, mengelus bekas pukulan Taeyong yang terasa lumayan sakit di bahunya. Membenarkan posisi duduknya di samping Taeyong. "Padahal aku berharap _hyung_ akan menangis semalaman karena akan berpisah denganku."

"Jangan harap." Taeyong tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak terkekeh saat melihat wajah cemberut Jaehyun karena ucapan balasannya. Tapi meski begitu, Taeyong beringsut menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Jaehyun. Tangannya melingkar, merangkul tangan Jaehyun kemudian menyamankan kepalanya di bahu sosok di sampingnya. Dan Jaehyun tak terlihat akan memprotes dan memberikan tanda-tanda keberatan. "Lagian kita masih bisa bertemu. Jangan berlebihan."

Jung Jaehyun, adik kelasnya ini memang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat dekat dengannya. Entah apa atau bagaimana semuanya bermula, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Berada sedekat ini memang sudah seperti sebuah kebiasaan bagi keduanya.

"Mm, kau benar, _hyung_. Tapi tetap saja. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

Taeyong kembali menanggapinya dengan tawa.

Dari tempatnya duduk kini ia bisa melihat teman-temannya yang lain menatap mereka, melayangkan tatapan bosan dengan kelakuannya dan Jaehyun yang lebih terlihat seperti orang pacaran. Tapi ia tentu tak peduli. Lebih memilih kembali menikmati suasana malam, lagu, api unggun di depannya, dan tentu saja keberadaan Jaehyun di sampingnya.

 _._

 _Baby oh no oh oh_

 _I'm sorry that this is a monologue_

 _Oh, actually, I love you, yeah_

 _If only our long-time hidden secrets were revealed_

 _I would hold you in my arms_

 _._

Kadang dirinya saja heran, sebenarnya hubungan apa yang ia punya dengan Jaehyun. Ia tak mengelak jika ia mempunyai rasa lebih pada adik kelasnya itu, dan Jaehyun juga selalu memberikan kesan jika ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya. Tapi mereka tak pernah membahas hal ini lebih jauh. Rasanya sudah cukup nyaman dengan begini.

Meski begitu, dalam hati Taeyong masih memerlukan suatu kejelasan. _Ia masih berharap_.

Dan seakan mendengar permintaannya, Jaehyun memberinya sesuatu yang selalu ia ingin tahu malam ini. Karena tiba-tiba ia mengatakannya.

" _Hyung_ , aku menyukaimu."

Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu untuk Jaehyun ucapkan.

Taeyong menjauhkan dirinya. Menatap Jaehyun lekat-lekat dengan tak percaya. Ia mendengar pengakuan itu dengan begitu jelas barusan tapi merasa harus memastikannya lagi. Ia terlalu senang, dan tak bisa menahan perasaan senangnya itu terlihat jelas begitu bertanya, " _Apa_?"

Jaehyun tersenyum manis padanya. "Aku menyukaimu, _hyung_. Benar-benar menyukaimu." Lalu memeluknya. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

Taeyong yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna saat itu, terlebih saat sadar jika pandangan semua orang kini telah tertuju pada mereka. Melontarkan kalimat-kalimat godaan.

Taeyong melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Jaehyun dengan wajah yang sudah sewarna dengan sapuan merah muda halus. Ia begitu bahagia saat ia membisikkan apa yang selalu ia tahan selama ini. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Jaehyun."

Godaan-godaan di sekitarnya semakin bertambah heboh. Bahkan sampai ada yang mengabadikan momen itu dalam bentuk video dan juga foto. Taeyong menyuruh teman-temannya agar berhenti menggodanya. Tapi godaan itu semakin keras.

Suasananya semakin ramai, setidaknya sampai semua orang sadar jika Jaehyun hanya mematung di sana. Matanya melebar dan ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Lalu dingin menjalari tubuh Taeyong. Terlebih saat Jaehyun menarik dirinya menjauh.

Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya. Nampak linglung.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, _hyung_." Jaehyun membuka mulutnya lagi setelah sekian lama terdiam. Menatap Taeyong dengan bingung. Tak mengerti. "Tapi bukan menyukaimu _yang_ _seperti itu_."

.

 _The friend label is a label that I got to hate_

 _A heartbreaking story, I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_

 _._

* * *

Taeyong selalu ingin menertawai dirinya jika ia mengingat hal itu. Mimpi buruknya. Harusnya ia tak usah mengingat-ingat hal seperti itu. Untuk apa ia mengingat hal menyakitkan seperti itu. Hal yang menjadi alasannya tak menghadiri upacara kelulusannya sendiri, dan bahkan _lari_ untuk delapan tahun lamanya. Karena terlalu malu.

 _Jung sialan Jaehyun._

Lebih baik sekarang ia pulang. Mengumpulkan bahan untuk tesisnya. Menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Niatnya memang seperti itu.

Tapi ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, menandakan panggilan masuk. Nama 'Doyoung Kim' terlihat di layarnya yang menyala. Dan Taeyong kembali menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari sana. Memilih untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Kau ada di mana, Lee?!"_

Taeyong menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat mendengar teriakan itu dari seberang. "Berisik, Kim." keluhnya, "Ada apa?"

" _Aku bertanya kau ada dimana sekarang?!"_

Astaga. Kenapa temannya ini heboh sekali. "Jangan berteriak. Suaramu itu polusi audio."

" _Aku serius, Lee. Kau ada dimana?!"_

"Aku di parkiran. Mau pulang."

" _APA?!_ "

Teriakan Doyoung bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih keras sekarang. Taeyong benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut lebar temannya itu dengan apapun asalkan pemuda Kim itu diam. Dan karena ia tak bisa melakukannya, ia rela membayar orang yang terdekat dengan Doyoung untuk melakukan hal itu untuknya. "Aku sibuk, aku harus segera pergi."

" _Jangan becanda!"_ Suara-suara yang entah berasal dari apa terdengar ribut dari seberang telepon. _"Cepat masuk. Kau benar-benar akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan terjadi di sini."_

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Ia cukup penasaran. Tapi mencoba untuk terdengar tak peduli.

" _Kau akan tahu saat sampai di sini."_

"Hei―"

" _Cepat! Semuanya menunggumu!"_

 _HAH_?

 _Tuuuut―_

Sambungan terputus sebelah pihak. Teyong kebingungan menatap ponselnya.

 _Sebenarnya… ada apa?_

 _._

* * *

Taeyong benar-benar merasa tersesat di sini. Salahkan Doyoung yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia memang memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam, setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir lima menit penuh untuk sekedar tarik-hembus nafas menenangkan diri. Tapi nyatanya kegiatan lima menit lalunya itu sama sekali tak berguna, karena begitu ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki aula dia sama sekali tak bisa tenang.

Bagaimana caranya ia bisa tenang jika tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya, mengikutinya tiap langkahnya saat ia masuk.

"Lee Taeyong! Kemari!"

Apa yang Doyoung lakukan di samping _stage_ di depan sana? Dan kenapa dia berteriak memanggil namanya dengan cara yang norak begitu? _Kim Doyoung kau benar-benar cari mati._

Taeyong menjaga ekspresinya untuk tetap tenang. Berusaha menampilkan kesan sewajar mungkin saat ia mendekati Doyoung, dengan langkah cepat. Ia memang sudah hilang kesabaran dengan kelakuaan temannya yang satu itu.

Ia melewati beberapa orang yang ia kenal dan ia hanya sempat melayangkan senyum kecil, karena tujuannya adalah agar cepat sampai di hadapan pemuda Kim itu dan menanyakan _apa_ yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"Kim, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Bisiknya begitu sampai di samping Doyoung.

Doyoung tak menyahutinya, sibuk melayangkan senyum pada setiap orang yang ia lihat di depannya. Senyumnya mencurigakan.

Taeyong baru sadar, tapi kini mereka tengah menjadi sasaran dari perhatian tiap orang yang ada di sana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati kawan-kawan terdekatnya dulu―seperti Hansol, Ten, Johnny, Winwin, Kun, dan masih banyak lagi―kini tengah menatap pada mereka juga, padanya lebih tepatnya. Melayangkan senyum dan bahkan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Serius. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di sini?

Doyong bergerak menjauh, dan Taeyong baru saja akan protes tapi pemuda Kim itu memberikannya tatapan yang menyuruhnya diam. Jadi ia lakukan. Ia diam saja saat Doyoung berjalan atas _stage_ dan mengambil _micropone_. Berbicara sesuatu yang terdengar seperti basa-basi di telinganya.

"Dan ini adalah orang yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu. Lee Taeyong- _sshi_ , silahkan naik."

Tepuk tangan bergema dan Taeyong kembali merasa seperti dia sekarang berada di tempat tak seharusnya. Tapi meski begitu, seakan dalam _mode auto pilot_ , tubuhnya bergerak naik ke atas _stage_ dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Doyoung. Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan kaku.

Doyoung menyingkir ke bagian lain _stage_ dan meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian di tegah _stage_.

Lalu tiba-tiba lampu padam.

Hanya ada lampu sorot yang mengarah padanya dan satu lagi―di depan sana. Pada sosok lain yang duduk di sebuah kursi di tengah aula. Dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuan.

Taeyong menahan nafasnya.

Jung Jaehyun.

 _Apa yang mau ia lakukan?_

" _Hyung_ , aku tahu aku sudah melakakukan hal yang sangat tak sepantasnya dulu. Maka karena itu aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh-sunguh minta maaf. Aku terlambat menyadari semuanya. Hari-hariku tanpamu yang menyadarkanku, _hyung_. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Jaehyun memberinya sebuah senyum lemah, "Jangan lari lagi. Jangan pergi lagi. Tetap di sini, bersamaku."

Lalu petikan dari gitar mulai terdengar. Juga suara Jaehyun menyanyikan lirik lagu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan pemuda itu nyanyikan. Untuknya.

.

 _Forever can never be long enough for me_

 _Feel like I've had long enough with you_

 _Forget the world now we won't let them see_

 _But there's one thing left to do_

 _Now that the weight has lifted_

 _Love has surely shifted my way_

 _._

Taeyong merasa jiwanya menghilang.

Suara-suara lain di sekitarnya menghilang. Sosok-sosok disekitarnya memudar.

.

 _Marry Me…_

 _Today and every day_

 _Marry Me…._

 _If I ever get the nerve to say Hello in this place_

.

Jung Jaehyun. Hanya ada pemuda itu yang kini ada di hadapannya. Di pikirannya.

Jaehyun yang hanya mentapnya.

.

 _Say you will Mm-hmm_

 _Say you will Mm-hmm_

.

Jaehyun mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan berjalan ke arah Taeyong yang masih terdiam.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Taeyong. Tersenyum lalu berbisik. "Aku menyukaimu, _hyung_. Kali ini benar-benar menyukaimu. _Yang seperti itu_."

Taeyong tertawa. Di sela air mata bahagia yang tak bisa ia tahan. "Jung Jaehyun, kau memang _sialan_ ," bisik Taeyong sambil membenamkan dirinya di pelukan Jaehyun.

"Lee Taeyong. _Will you marry me_?"

Taeyong tak menjawab. Tapi mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Lampu menyala dan tepuk tangan mengisi seluruh aula.

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul bahu Jaehyun keras, meluapkan kekesalannya yang sudah mengendap hingga delapan tahun lamanya. "Memang kau pikir kenapa aku masih belum menikah sampai sekarang, _huh_?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. Lalu kembali memeluknya erat. "Ya, _hyung_. Salahkan saja aku. Salahkan kebodohanku dulu. Salahkan aku sampai _hyung_ puas. Tapi, kumohon, berjanjilah jangan pergi lagi."

 _Sungguh, ini adalah reuni paling memalukan yang pernah Taeyong datangi._

Taeyong membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya. "Tentu, Jaehyunnie. Tentu."

 _Sekaligus yang paling mengesankan._

 _._

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hello~ Mau minta maaf jika ikut ngespam oneshot JaeYong aneh macam ini. Maafkan segala kekurangannya. Sudah lama ga nulis dan berasa aneh aja. Hehe._

 _ **Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu~**_

 _PS: Thankyou for all member di grupchat JaeYong Shipper. Kalian yang terbaik dan yang paling anu pokoknya! Love yaaa (69) Yang mau gabung dan seru-seruan bareng, bisa tulis id line lewat PM atau Review. Nanti dimasukkan ^^_

 _Have a nice day! ^^_

 _Babay~_


End file.
